Embodiments of the present invention discussed herein are related to a telescope array. In particular, some embodiments of the present invention relate to photonic synthesis of large aperture telescopes formed from multi-telescope arrays.
The aperture of a telescope directly relates to the amount of light of collected by the telescope and the resolution of the telescope. However, large aperture telescopes are technically difficult to build and expensive. Generally, researchers must form large research collaborations to afford access to telescopes with sufficient apertures to perform desired observations.
Thus, a need exists for methods, systems, and apparatus that provide the benefits of a large aperture telescope but at an affordable price.